Danielle Fenton
by nycorrall
Summary: All she wanted was an average summer. But now there are two powerful teenagers fighting for Danielle's love: Jake, Vlad's ilegitimate son, and Clockwork's only son, Chronos. Now, Luna's odd behavior and Chronos' and Jake's manifesting powers are the least of her worries. With the help of Team Phantom, Dani must now rise up against her greatest enemy yet: herself. Danielle Trilogy:3
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm so proud! This is my first **_**completed **_**trilogy! ^.^ ****I'm kinda hoping this means my writing's improved by this point.**

**I also want to apologize for the sucky summary. I'll see if I can edit it later.**

**Well, here's the third book to the Danielle Phantom.**

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

Danielle sighed and leaned over her homework.

Her life was extremely hectic.

First, her friend Luna and potential crush Jake found out she was Danielle Phantom, 'cousin' of Danny Phantom and, Team Phantom's crew increased by two. Then, she finds out that Jake is Vlad's son and also a half ghost himself right before Vlad went about attacking the three of them. At which point, she unlocked her own ghostly wail and ended up putting Vlad in the hospital.

Just when things had finally begun to settle down, another problem erupted. Clockwork showed her that Jake was going to destroy Amity Park. That's when Chronos showed up in all his ghostly glory.

When Danny was notified about Dan's potential return, he left his school trip and came back to Danielle. This was followed by Chronos declaring his attraction to Danielle and she rejected him. Then, Jake's powers go out of control (almost destroying the city in the process), Chronos's left to kill Clockwork of anger and hurt, Luna was kidnapped by an unknown stranger, and Dan attacked. After the Jake and Dan situation was resolved, Chronos and Luna came back to save the day. They were healed and cured by ghost doctors and that's when Chronos admitted that he was Clockwork's son.

The knews of the father/son relationship was quite a shock, but the knews of Jake's leaving for six months was heart-shattering. Clockwork explained that his powers had to be controlled or stripped. And, now, half a year later, they still had no news of him, but her hope for Jake's return had intensified.

Danielle was alone for the time being: Danny and his friends were battling Skulker, and Luna was finishing up with Math Club and preparing to enter cheerleading practice.

The female clone sighed and tried to focus on the assignment before her but failed miserably. She rubbed her eyes in annoyance but the ghostly energy that faintly tickled the air irritated her. She could feel his presence.

"I know you're there." She slapped her pencil against the desk and spun around to glare at the field of grass that stretched out behind her.

A boy rippled into appearance, his trademark smirk planted on his ridiculously happy face. "You know me so well." His smile widened but he remained seated on the grass with his legs crossed indian-style. Chronos.

"You're not hiding your ghostly energy, idiot. I can _literally _feel your presence here." She rolled her eyes and motioned for him to sit across from her. He obeyed and hovered off the ground then floated over to sit on the bench across from her. The ghost leaned his elbows against the wood, his glowing red orbs gazing into her own icy blue ones. "You've hardly talked to me since Jake left." She flashed him a glare. In truth, she missed Chronos' annoying self and, though she would never admit it out loud, she really missed talking to him.

Not as much as she missed Jake, but still.

"I'm keeping the truce." He shrugged. "And, if I talk to you, I might end up saying something I'll regret. Thank God he's coming back. I don't know how long I can keep up not being with you."

Danielle raised an eyebrow and gazed at him skeptically. She knew he had feelings for her, but Chronos had to realize that Jake was the love her life.

She sighed and fiddled with the corner of her page. She stared at him intensely for a moment before speaking her thoughts. "Now that I got you to actually sit down with me, I'd like to know about your mother."

"My mother?" Chronos visibly tensed, and his smile instantly faded into a guarded frown. "I gotta go," he leaped up into the air and hovered there for the briefest of moments. See ya around." He flashed her the infamous smirk and took off.

Danielle shook her head and smiled. Her metaphorical aura glowed happily, even though their conversation had been brief. He would be back anyways. Team Phantom had plans that night, and she was _certain _Chronos wouldn't miss it for the world.

:~:~:~:~:~:

The alluring woman leaned forward and placed her elbows on the table, observing the large screen in front of her. The boy was, indeed, going to be a problem seeing as how his training had caused his skills to improve significantly. She'd been studying him from the shadows, watching and waiting.

She wrapped a strand of her raven-colored hair around her perfectly manicured nail; her blood red lips widened into a sadistic smile.

She adjusted her sunglasses as she rewound the tape, watching as the ancient ghost placed an encouraging hand over the boy's shoulder.

This was going to be beautiful.

A man barged in and interrupted her thoughts. "Nelly, I wanted to talk to you about letting that Luna girl escape. I just didn't think anyone would come looking for her."

"Shut it," she snapped, silently wrapping her hand around the cool handle of the dagger.

She gripped it firmly before rising to her feet only to circle the anxious man. She fingered his shoulder and placed her lips a few millimeters beside his face, making sure her breath tickled his ear.

"Arie, hun," she murmured in a seductive voice. She sighed and tightened the grip on her dagger before whispering, "you're useless to me."

And, then knife plunged into the pathetic human. She watched mercilessly as his body slumped to the ground.

Dan Phantom would be avenged.

**A/N: I'm really proud of myself for starting this. As I said before, I'm going to include romantic scenes between Chronos and Danielle, and Jake and Danielle.**

**I also want to add a bit of whump. You know, torture a few characters a bit. I'm not sure how I'm going to fit Danny, Sam, Tucker into this story; much less the Fentons and **_**possibly **_**Valerie.**

**Working with a lot of characters will be hard but I'll try to include them at least a little.**

**Sorry if the story seems rushed, I'll try to fix any mistakes later on.**

**Anyways, please review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ha! Second chapter! YES!**

These Disclaimers are so boring. But necessary. I dO nOt OwN DanNy PhaNtoM, oF cOuRse.

Danielle sighed and leaned against the seat of the chair, smiling widely.

Sam and Danny were sitting at the seats in front of her, cuddling and smiling at each other. She rolled her eyes and huffed in secret jealousy. Chronos, whom she had assumed would keep her company was sitting across from her, two seats beside her brother and his girl. The teenage ghost was laughing hysterically along with the most of the audience. Tucker and Valerie had moved to the back corner of the large room and were making out intensely.

On Danielle's left, sat Luna. The petite blond had all her hair pulled back into a high ponytail and all the make up from her practice had been wiped off her face. The girl had worn a tight hoodie, sweats, and worn sneakers. The blond braniac was enraptured by the movie and continued to hush Danielle every time the cloned hybrid tried to speak to her.

To Danielle's misery, the movie was a romantic comedy. And all her friends were either too busy ogling each other or were too distracted by the movie to notice her scowls. Danielle glowered and crossed her arms over her chest.

She had finally risen to her feet and was just about ready to bolt when Danny stood up suddenly. He flashed Danielle a stern look and motioned for her to follow him outside. Sam frowned and stood up as well, following close behind.

They exited through the grand doors and waited outside the silent hall.

Danny pressed his phone through her ear and glanced at the two girls. "It's one of Clockwork's servants. He has news about Jake."

He nodded and his face morphed from solemnity to surprise. "Yes, thank you but-yes. Alright. Thank you for notifying us."

He blinked and turned to his little sister with widened eyes. "Dani," he glanced at Chronos as he reappeared behind Danielle, "Jake's coming back in tomorrow."

Danielle's eyes widened with joy and her lips curled up into a wide smile as her heart swelled. "That's-!"

Danny cut her off. "Dani, Jake's full human."

:~:~:~:~:~:~:

"Ellie, I'm sure everything will be fine." Danny grabbed the milk out of the fridge.

Tucker sat down and poured in a plate of cereal. "Well, from what Luna said, he never really wanted his powers."

The girl in question nodded her head and pushed up her glasses. "I think it's because it kind of reminded him of his own father. You know, like they had a connection."

"Yeah, but...I wonder if he's changed," Danielle muttered. "I, uh, need to go for a walk."

"Sure," Danny laid a hand on his sister's shoulder. "I guess you want some time to yourself?"

Danielle nodded and smiled a small smile. "Thanks guys, I'll be back soon."

"Wait!" Sam muttered as she entered the room. "Take this." She tossed Danielle a pair of Fenton Phones that she easily caught. "Just in case, you never know when you might need it."

Danielle smiled gratefully. "'Kay."

The raven-haired teen glanced around the room before walking outside.

She walked for a few minutes but certainly did not feel alone. Chronos' presence still tingled the air with his ghostly energy. She smiled but remained quiet. The street bustled with people that day. Not in the least bit. Amity Park was becoming increasingly accustomed to tourists that flowed in over the summer. Of course, news had reached others of surrounding city's supernatural activities.

So, their summer's were usually busy.

"Are you okay?" A voice from beside Danielle's ear startled her.

"Chronos! God, you scared me half to death." She glanced up to face the familiar ghost.

Chronos, oddly enough, appeared completely normal. He had jet black hair and burgundy brown eyes. His pale skin flushed a nice, tan color and he looked surprisingly cute. Usually, he wore plain t-shirt and jeans, but now he wore the latest Abercrombie clothes and expensive-looking sneakers were placed over his feet. She couldn't help but notice his shaggy hair had grown about an inch and...had he grown taller, too?

She placed a hand over her rapidly beating heart, ignoring Clockwork's son as he raised an eyebrow at her unintended pun. "What are you doing here?" She breathed, surprised at his sudden appearance.

"Well, I wanted to have some time alone with you before that bastard comes back." He shrugged. "Don't worry, I'm not trying to pull anything, just walking and talking. Like normal, pathetic human teenagers." Chronos' smile widened.

"Humans are not pathetic." Danielle rolled her eyes. His comment made her feel offended, mostly because she -like her brother- oftentimes longed for a normal life.

"I'm just kidding. Jeez, no need to get so touchy." Chronos grinned casually shrugged. "Just trying to blend in."

Danielle chuckled. Even though he looked human, he was not normal. He had devastating good-looks and a charismatic charm that drew the attention of nearby mortals. Not only that, but he had a sort of inexplicable, inhuman air about him. Like he stood out from the rest of the crowd. "You're far from normal."

"So? Normal's overrated." Chronos grinned but his happiness lasted for a few millisecond as his expression became hungry. Danielle smiled and inhaled the strong scent of chocolate-chip cookies filled the air. The two of them were approaching a bakery. "I'll be right back," he began before disappearing into the small building.

Danielle blinked after him and rolled her eyes humorously. She smiled and slid into one of the empty tables outside the shop, keeping close to the odd ghost.

She jumped in surprise when a woman simultaneously sat down with her.

"Oh god! I'm sorry!" Danielle jumped to her feet, feeling her cheeks flush an angry red color out of humiliation. "I- I didn't know this seat was taken."

"No, it's fine!" The woman motioned for Danielle to sit down. "Don't be shy, sit down."

"No, but-"

"Oh, come on. All the other chairs are taken. Besides, I really don't mind. In fact, I insist."

Danielle gaped and turned to look at the older lady, studying her curiously. The woman had fiery red hair that tumbled down into waves, just below her shoulder. She had odd eyes -one gray and one blue- that seemed to flood Danielle with a sense of obedience. A green dress was draped over her perfectly-curved body.

"I..." Danielle hesitated but slid into the seat. "Thanks."

"What's your name, sweetie?" The middle-aged woman leaned back against her chair and studied the girl, curiosity lighting her odd eyes.

"Danielle Fenton. But, you can call me Ellie. Or Dani. Whichever you prefer."

The woman's eyes lit up with recognition, and she suddenly leaned forward her face hovering inches from Danielle's face. "You're Danielle Fenton?"

"Um," Danielle squirmed under the women's scrutinizing gaze and leaned as far back into her chair as she could. "Yes."

The woman's eyes widened slightly and she nodded approvingly as she settled back into her previous position. "I'm impressed. You're really beautiful you know."

"Thank you..." Danielle began cautiously. "How exactly do you know me?"

"Oh, heavens." The woman barked out a joyful laughter. She smiled and wiped a tear. Her lips curled up into a smirk. Danielle realized that her sly smile seemed eerily familiar. "Hybrids like you are famous. Or, should I say infamous."

Danielle gasped and jumped to her feet, glancing around at the oblivious public before focusing on the grinning woman. "You-"

"Dani!" Chronos bounded up from behind the woman, carrying a bag full of treats in one arm. He seemed disappointed. "These aren't as good as your mother's..." His voice trailed off as he turned to see the woman. She slowly rose to her feet, an impish grin planted on her lovely face. The sensual woman placed a hand on her hips and smirked when he dropped his bag.

"What are you doing here?" Chronos growled.

"Visiting." She replied as-a-matter-of-factly.

He grabbed the woman's arm and dragged her away. Danielle jogged to keep up with the angry ghost teen. "Chronos, you know this lady?"

"No." He growled, flashing her a sideways glance.

The woman snatched her arm away from his arm and gave him a pointed glare. "Don't be rude." The woman crossed her arms over her chest then turned her attention to Danielle, bewildered. "I'm a little offended that you didn't recognize me."

Danielle blinked. She me this woman before?

"I knew it." Chronos ducked into an alley. Leaning against a building's wall was a large, wide ghost portal. "Leave," he commanded, pointing towards the swirling green bridge.

"Fine." The woman pouted and gazed into Chronos's eyes. He was almost her size. She turned her head and waved at Danielle with a child-like smile. "My name's Teresa. But you can call me Terra. Or, Risa. Whichever you prefer." She smirked then turned around.

She stunned Danielle into silence when she leaned over and planted a kiss on Chronos' forehead. She briefly patted his cheek before pinching his cheek. "Love you, hun." She smiled as Chronos pulled away from her, blushing furiously.

The woman turned and walked through the portal, disappearing completely.

Danielle's mouth hung open as she turned and blinked at Chronos who was angrily wiping at the red lipstick stain on his forehead. He turned towards the raven-haired teen but stared at his feet.

"That," he began, meeting Danielle's gaze, "was my mother."

A/N: Hm...I'm not exactly sure where this story is headed. I know where it's going, I just don't know how it's gonna get there.

I'd like to take the time thank Jenna, Oak Leaf Ninja, and -of course- ElenaxoxoSilber for being the first ones to review.

I really appreciate it. :)

**Anyways, review please? ^w^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow. I'm such a loner. I was invited to go out but I prefered staying in here and typing.**

…

**Then again, I wasn't really invited. They're a bunch of preps who hang out with my sister and I only go to watch over her.**

**Well, I don't own Danny Phantom. I simply own the OC's and my plot.**

"That was your mom?" Danielle jogged up to catch up with Chronos as he navigated through the crowd. "Well, don't you think that was a little rude?"

He glowered and moved faster as he began shoving aside the innocent bystanders. "No."

Danielle's face split up into an excited grin, curiosity lighting her icy colored eyes. "Well, what kind of powers does she have? What type of ghost is she?"

"No," he replied simply but firmly.

Dani skidded to a sudden stop as they reached the bakery. There, on the floor, lay Chronos' cookies. Untouched and unharmed. He bent down and picked it up, breaking the seal to look inside. "Damn, my cookies are cold."

Danielle raised an eyebrow. "Wait, where'd you get the money those?"

"I didn't," he huffed then spun on his heel and stomped away. The teen hero scurried after him.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Danielle laughed in ecstasy, jumping into her brother's arms with joy.

"Well, geez. If I'd have know that you'd love it this much, I would've waited 'til our birthdays." Danny chuckled and patted her hair. Danielle shook her head and fingered the silver chain that dangled from her neck. She caressed the cool metal the instant she pulled away from her brother's grasp.

"It's beautiful." she murmured in awe. "Where'd you get it?"

"I found it a few days ago," he admitted. Then glanced down at the charm. An emerald color jewel was encrusted on it. "Clockwork says it's a rare jewel and I kept it. It's for you. Now, enough with the mushy feeling. We said we'd hang out and we will."

So, they did. They went out, scarfed down junk food, battled ghosts, talked, feasted on Nastyburger, and finally returned home. They fell onto the couch and flipped on the television, Danielle listening intently about his adventures of the school trip.

After a while, the weary teen sighed and slumped against her brother's arms, her eyes suddenly feeling heavy. Danny paused and glanced down at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't stop, I'm still listening." She waved her hand briefly and smiled when he continued chattering. But, after a while, his voice began to grow distant and muffled; her eyes began to droop heavily.

Within a few minutes, she had fallen into a deep sleep. Danny smirked and cast her a sideways glance. He gently and ever so slowly moved out of the way. He scooped up the slumbering girl and carried her to her room. He hesitated before planting a kiss on her tousled hair and exiting the room, quietly shutting the door behind her.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:

The following morning, Danielle groggily awoke to faint noises outside her bedroom. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before glancing at the clock. 9:36 am.

She sighed and slowly crawled out of bed and trudged down the hall and into the bathroom. By the time she had aroused, the female clone looked pretty decent. The revolting morning breath was gone and her moist hair hung down into dark waves just below her shoulders. She sighed and tossed the towel over her shoulder before entering her room again. She yelped when an ectoblast crashed against her window, leaving behind a trail of smoke.

"What the-"

She opened the window, though she knew she would be vulnerable without the house's shield.

She leaned over the edge and peered outside. For a moment, nothing stood out. Then, Skulker appeared in the distance. Fighting her brother.

Danielle growled angrily and stepped on the border of her window then glanced down at the floor.

And, she jumped.

Halfway to the ground, Danielle let the rings appear at her middle as she shot upward. She charged up her right hand with a blazing ectoblast and fired at the enemy that was attacking her brother. The large, metal ghost glanced back at her incredulously and Danny reappeared behind him. The teenage boy twirled in the air and kicked the ghost's armour, sending it plummeting to the ground.

Danielle shot down and punched off the robotic head, revealing the puny-sized glob. She grabbed the entity with her thumb and forefingers before tossing it up in the air.

She giggled at the sound of his high-pitched wailing as it was sucked into the Fenton Thermos.

"Come on!" Danny motioned for her to follow, quickly flying past her.

Apparently, their battle was not over. Ember was firing ectoblasts at Luna. Sam, meanwhile was running after the teen rock, defensively firing at the guitar-strumming ghost from a safe distance.

The team easily cooperated. Luna turned and led Ember straight to Danny and Dani. The ghost, in desperation, charged up a powerful wave of ectobeams from her long fingers.

Danny easily dodged it and took the opportunity to capture his enemy.

Danielle was, unfortunately, not so lucky. One of the ecto blasts sent her falling to the ground, painfully skidding across the ground.

Danielle winced and squeezed her eyes painfully, rubbing a tender spot on her head. She groaned and peeled open her eyes only to find a familiar face hovering over her.

"Jake," she whispered.

**A/N: I have writer's block.**

**I don't know what to do now. ****I just need to figure out how to connect this to another scene I came up with.**

**Well, feel free to review. Might inspire me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Oh, I'm going to prom.**

…

**I hadn't really planned to go and, honestly, I'm not as excited as I should be.**

**Mostly, I'm just relieved that I got accepted to the University of mis sueños. My dreams.**

**Anyways, you know the drill, I don't own DP.**

Danielle blinked and froze in place, watching Jake as he smiled down at her.

"Ghost troubles, again?" He raised an eyebrow and extended a hand, ready to help her to her feet. Luna leaped up from beside them and engulfed Jake into a deadly grip of a hug.

"Jakey!" She laughed in ecstasy. The brown-haired teen smiled and pulled away from her.

"Nice to see you too, Luna." Luna punched his arm, causing him to wince.

"Jake," Danielle breathed as she rose to her feet. He look slightly different: his gray eyes lit up with pride, his smile was wider, and his hair had grown a little longer and possibly neater. He wore a dark hoodie, gray shorts that reached his knees, and sneakers. "Jake!" She smiled broadly and moved with supernatural speed.

Jake's eyes widened incredulously and she barely heard the words "wait" before her arms wrapped around his body.

A strange buzzing sensation wormed its way to her hands and her entire body was suddenly shocked with a horrible electric sensation.

She yelped and drew her hands of his neck, gazing down at the stinging red skin that traced up to her elbows.

"Dani?" Danny shouted as he flew from his spot and glanced down at his sister's hands. She jumped when she felt her rings involuntarily engulf her body before returning back to her human form.

"I didn't do that!" She swallowed.

Danny's eyes hardened as he gave Jake a threatening glare, his glowing orbs brightened with anger.

"S-sorry. I wanted to talk to you two before anything happened." Jake gave them a sheepish smile.

"What about Chronos?" Luna piped up.

"He's here." Jake replied shooting a glare at a fixed point beside Danielle.

Sure enough, the spirit rippled into visibility at her right. He studied Jake with an intense curiosity. "I see," he murmured simply.

Jake nodded. "Of course you do."

Sam, who had been standing behind her boyfriend, raised an annoyed brow. She hated not being in the loop. "What the hell is going on?"

**A/N: Short chapter, I know. But...like I said, writer's block. I'm trying to sort out my ideas and it's kind of hard. Now that I've been accepted, I'm signing up for financial aid and scholarships and...it's stressful.**

**I suppose I shouldn't be on fanfiction and should be working on my applications.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the long update. I have no excuse.**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

Danielle smiled at Jake and, in return, he flashed her a brilliant grin that gave her butterflies in her stomach.

He extended his arm and offered his hand; she hesitated. "Go on," he urged, "I won't shock you. I promise." Danielle glanced at him and tentatively curled fingers around his very humanly warm hand.

Chronos glowered, Luna gave them an encouraging smile, and Danny flashed the couple periodic glances.

Jake seemed unfazed by the looks that were given to him. Instead, he followed each of them the instant they had all finished ordering from their favorite Fast Food restaurant. (Except, of course, Chronos who was extremely disappointed after being told that they did not, in fact, sell cookies at the NastyBurger.)

"Okay," Chronos began in a cold tone, "Why did you shock Danny."

"And, tell us how exactly you made Dani turn human again," Danny ordered, leaning his elbows on the table.

"And how you still have powers even though you're human," Danielle added.

"Look, why don't you just start from the beginning?" Luna interrupted with a sympathetic smile that lit up her.

"Well," Jake began, pulling his hands away from Danielle's and folding them on top of the table, "Clockwork just studied all my options. He said the safest thing for me to do was become human. But, my humanity and my sanity came with a price. I had _different _powers, not like a ghost. I became more of a..."

"An anti ghost weapon." Chronos' eyes narrowed. "I'd recognize that aura of yours anywhere."

"What?" Luna gasped.

"Yeah. And, if I tried hard enough, I could also access a little bit of my basic ghost powers. Like anti ecto sheilds and hovering," Jake admitted with a thoughtful gaze. "But, putting that aside, I'm a hundred percent human."

"So, you can control them? Your...um...powers, I mean." Sam spoke up between bites of her salad.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Kelvin said I'm a quick learner. It's easy for me to use my powers after a few practices." He beamed proudly as Danielle gave him a quick hug.

"But, you shocked her," Chronos accused.

"It was an accident. I saw you guys being attacked and I thought I was gonna need anti-sheild."

"Seems reasonable enough," Luna nodded.

"The shield was meant to...cancel out any and all ghost powers. And, I sort of cancelled out her powers for about ten minutes. Her powers _should _be back by now."

Chronos shook his head and and rubbed his temples. "Wow. You know what? I'm tired and I gotta go." The ghost slid off the table before shooting Jake a threatening gaze. "She's under your care, too now. If anything happens to her-"

"I'll kill him." Danny interrupted, glaring at both boys. "That goes for both of you, since you're a danger to her. You're lucky I can trust each of you."

"Um, I'm Danny's clone, I can take care of _myself._"

Jake and Chronos both stared at each other with such an intense gaze that a few surrounding customers began to stare at them fearfully. The full-blooded ghost huffed and stalked out the door, taking off to God-knows-where.

"Well, I'm going home to see my mother. I'm sure she'll be happy to see me. And, my step father will be coming home in a few weeks." Jake smiled and pecked Danielle's cheek. "Take care of yourself," he whispered into her ear before slipping out of his chair and exiting the building.

Danny jumped at the sound of a buzzing noise and he untangled his arm away from his girlfriend. "Come on, Sam. We gotta go. Tucker says Technus is on a rampage downtown. Danielle, if you want, you can go. We'll take care of Technus."

Danielle smiled, grateful for her break. She smiled and ducked into a nearby bathroom stall, transforming into her ghost form and shooting out of the store.

As she flew out into the open air, she caught a glimpse of her brother and his girlfriend flying into the opposite direction.

She focused forward and decided to go for a quick flight around town. It hadn't even been five minutes when she caught sight of a familiar blur in the distance. She kicked up her speed and squinted, shading her eyes from the blinding sun.

The figure was rapidly descending -she immediately realized- and, without even stopping to think of who it could be, she immediately launched after the body, her hero's complex taking over.

She let gravity bring her down as she rapidly approached what she now knew was a teenage boy. She gripped his collar but, realizing he was too heavy to carry anywhere, she gently laid him down to the ground.

The boy rolled over to face the sky and Danielle gasped in surprise.

"Chronos?" She blinked, extremely taken aback by the boy.

He groaned painfully. "My head..." he muttered.

"What happened up there?" Danielle prodded, ignoring his wince at the sound of her voice.

"I don't know," he groaned, annoyance lighting up his glowing red eyes. "I got a headache, felt dizzy, lost control. I felt..._weak._" He spat out the word like it was acid in his mouth.

"Ugh, come on. I'll take you to my house." Danielle pulled tugged on his wrist,

"I'm fine." Chronos snapped, his eyes glowing brightly.

"Uh, hell no. You're not fine. Don't be stubborn and let me help."

Chronos opened his mouth to protest, snapped it shut, and glanced at her. He smiled mischievously and responded, "Okay."

Danielle wrapped his arm around her shoulders and helped him to his feet, slightly surprised he'd agreed so quickly.

He flashed her a smug grin. "I bet if Jakey saw us like this, he'd throw a fit."

Danielle rolled her eyes in annoyance and helped him limp back home.

**A/N:Yup, that was important. I suppose.**

**Oh, and there will be two more upcoming stories. One of which will be a reveal fic. So, yeah. If you haven't noticed, the updates will be a lot slower.**

**Anyways, if you'd be so kind as to review? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Two completely new stories are currently on their way. I just need to publish them one at a time so I won't get them both mixed up. Anyways, I still have writers' block here and there's going to be slower updates.**

**Sorry. :/I'm graduating soon, so it's been hectic.**

**Here's the next chap!**

Danielle dumped the cocky ghost onto her sofa. "Mooom! Daaad!" She called out.

She sighed and glanced at the spectral entity as he raised an eyebrow at her. She ignored him and sighed with relief when her mother reappeared at the doorway.

The older woman had black smudges covering her teal hazmat suit. She pulled off the hood -as well as her goggles- and peered down at Chronos as he trembled violently. She sighed and disappeared into the kitchen, returning five minutes later with a small thermometer.

Besider her Chronos' trembling had reduced to mild shivering, but she could almost feel him tense up as her mother drew nearer. The ghost's lips were completely drained of color and his transluscent skin had slowly dimmed into a gray-ish color, losing most of his supernatural glow.

Madeline thrust the thermometer into his lips and held it in place. After a few silent moments, the white object beeped. "97.8," she read.

The worried mother pulled her gaze away from the ghost's eyes which had suddenly become burgundy-red. "Dani, sweetie, he has a high fever and I'm not sure what caused it. It could be for many reasons." She glanced at Chronos. "What are your symptoms?"

The ghost mulled over her words for a bit and tried to remember what else had been going on. "Just, uh, tired. And, dizzy. And...sometimes my aura grows bright all of a sudden. That's it, I think."

"Hmm. There could be many things causing his illness but my best guess would a power surge. Each ghost is different, so whatever new powers are developing depends on their haunt or their obssession. But, in _your _case, it depends on your parents."

Madeline paused and focused on the sixteen-yeaer-old. "Seeing as how you have had your father's gifts a lot longer, you're gonna have to talk to your mother. The more powerful she is, the more unique your symptoms may be. And, as for the aura flares, it's your powers settling in. It could be something else, but that's my best bet." She kept her intrigued gaze on Chronos her next words were aimed at her adoptive daughter. "Danielle, you'll have to take him to someone else. Your father and I are really busy with the upcoming conventions. That, and, Frostbite has requested a few modern weapons."

Her purple eyes met her daughters' icy blue ones. "If he has to, he can stay in the guest room and I'll try to help him as much as I can. If he there's an emergency, call me. I'm sure your father will manage taking care of our projects."

Danielle nodded as her mother slinked back into their basement.

"Okay, well, I'm gonna go call Jake and Luna so we can find your mother tomorrow."

"Hell no." Chronos growled. "I'm not taking you to her."

"I know." Danielle flashed him a pointed glare as she hit the send button on her phone, hoping both her friends would read their text messages. "Come on, you can stay in the guest room for now."

Chronos wearily sat up and didn't bother to protest as Danielle led him up the stairs.

**A/N: I'm gonna try to include Jake and Dani fluff tomorrow, since they'll have some cozy time.**

**Anyways, can you guess what powers Chronos will develop?**

**So, that's all for now, folks. Review? Please? Pretty please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Chapter seven.**

**...**

**Still, I don't know what I'm gonna do.**

Danielle rubbed her eyes and sank down on the floor, leaning her back against the wall. She had knocked, waited for what seemed like hours, then twisted the knob, expecting the door to be locked.

It wasn't.

She stumbled into the room and gasped when her eyes met Chronos. He spun around, jumping in surprise and then grinned that stupid, cocky grin of his. He didn't have his shirt on.

She had mumbled a quick apology and slammed the door shut, instantly fleeing the scene before shutting herself into her room.

And, that's why she was currently blushing madly, leaning against her doorway.

He had a really, nicely-toned body. Not too built but definitely lean and wired. He also, she had noticed, wore a small cord around his neck that held a simple, golden ring. She was curious as to what it meant, what it was.

She jumped in fright when her phone rang, startling her out of her memories.

She pulled out her phone. "Jake!" She shouted into the phone, happiness welling up inside her.

"_Dani!_" His voice reflected her joy. "_Hey! Great! I was wondering if you wanted to go out-_"

"Jake," Danielle interrupted in a guilt-filled tone, "We have a problem."

"_What is it?_"He questioned in an urgent voice. "_Are you okay? Did someone hurt you? Are you in trouble-?_"

"Jake! I'm fine. But..." she hesitated. "Well," she paused. She had originally intended on calling her friends so that they may go find Chronos' parents. To help him.

But, after seeing him this morning...

Danielle phased through the wall and glanced down the hallway. "Hold on," she murmured before pulling the phone away from her ear.

She jogged went intangible and flew downstairs, landing in the kitchen. Danny was on the phone munching on his cereal, presumably talking to his girlfriend, judging by the way his eyes were lit up with that puppy love gaze. The whole family recognized that look and knew never to interrupt his phone calls, neither one was willing to interrupt his moments of pure bliss.

Jack sat across from Danny, munching on his favorite cereal -Choco-Bits- and proudly reading an article about Danny and Dani saving the day.

In the kitchen, Maddie was hovering over the oven scolding at an innocent-looking Chronos who had some chocolate smudged on his face.

"...cookies so early in the morning! You could get sick! Speaking of which, you're supposed to be lying in bed resting-!"

"Never mind," Danielle sighed into her phone.

"Dani!" Jack boomed, finally noticing his youngest daughter was in the room.

The raven-haired teen raised a hand and motioned for him to be quiet.

"_Okay, well, I was wondering if we could go out tonight. Just us._"

Danielle beamed and nodded excitedly. "Yeah, okay!"

She felt butterflies in her stomach as her boyfriend announced the time, date, and place for their meeting. Their date.

"I'm so proud of you two!" Jack boomed as he caught Danielle beneath one arm and an unsuspecting Danny in another. He squeezed them both to the point where no oxygen entered their lungs.

"Dad!" Danny heaved. "Ghost...outside..."

"Oh! I'll come with you son!" Jack bellowed as he scrambled over to the couch, yanking out a large ecto-bazooka from beneath it.

Danny flashed him a small smile and he instantly fazed through the wall, his dad (who ran out the standard way and out the door) following suit.

"Was that _Jake?_" Chronos glowered as he eyes her in obvious annoyance.

"None of your business," she hissed in response.

"You," Madeleine turned to the ghost. "Out. Don't touch my ecto cookies." The mother waited in irritation until she was sure Clockwork's son was gone. She then turned her attention back to her little girl, an enthusiastic smile planted on her face. "You go have some fun, sweetheart."

Dani smiled in response and dashed out the door.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Nelly crawled out from the small tornado shelter, the sunshine beamed down at her. She scowled darkly and opened on umbrella, blocking out the cheerful light.

She turned and paced out of the odd world and took off flying, reaching the edge of the lair in a matter of seconds. The swirling mass of infinite green enveloped her; she ditched the umbrella.

She needed to find a working portals and she could only remember two of them that existed in this time.

She flew past a concert which she immediately recognized was a death-day party. She jerked to a sudden stop and floated closer, eyeing the girl that danced in center stage.

Nelly barked up what anyone else would describe as maniacal laughter as a familiar song wafted into her ears. She dropped down and landed on the strip of landed that was completely crowded with spectral entities. She recognized a few people, some were completely different some hadn't changed much. The teenage pop-singer, she knew looked slimer, thinner.

That Johnny guy that was not in a wheelchair and his girlfriend whom still had short hair.

Nelly's eyes sparkled with annoyance. Everything was just as it was before Dan had appeared. It was sickeningly annoying. Their happiness was revolting.

But, soon, that would all change...

:~:~:~:~:~:~:

**A/N:**

**...**

**Okay, I know I promised Dani and Jake fluff but, honestly, I ran out of ideas. This was all just random thoughts I imagined.**

**I also no longer have internet in my house. I can only access the computer at my dad's house and I don't visit his home often enough. **

**It doesn't even matter, my motivation for the story is diminishing since I only have one reader.**

**Come on, people! Review! I am on my knees! Just two measly reviews at the very least!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I don't own neither Danny Phantom nor Macbeth.**

"She was, like, totally yelling at me just because I wouldn't do her homework! Can you believe that?" Luna sighed and rolled her eyes.

The nerd-slash-cheerleader was stretched out across the bed, ankles crossed and in the air. She had a book in her delicate hands, eyes scanning over her most recent book. _Macbeth_.

"Good book?" Dani peered over her friend's shoulder, catching a few unintelligable words. "Looks hard. Can you even understand it?"

Dani had previously flown in through Luna's open window, surprising her friend and causing her to fall off the edge of the bed. The perky blond instantly stashed away a small book and flashed Danielle a nervous smile. Dani dissmissed her friend's odd behavior, assuming that she'd been writing in a personal journal and, instead, she explained her dire situation, which involved her lack of clothing for the date with Jake. Luna had then proceeded to stubbornly insist that Danielle borrow some of her own clothing and, after much debate, Luna succeeded in convincing Danielle.

"A little," Luna admitted as she flipped through yet another page, "but it's super boring. And, honestly there's supposed to be some symbolism or some other nonsense."

"What class is it for?" Danielle prodded.

"Literature." Luna rolled her eyes. "You know what? I should get to my math homework instead! That'll make me feel better." The blonde instantly sat up and a wide smile was plastered on her face.

"Nerd." Danielle teased as she leaped over to her wardrobe. Luna shrugged. "Eh, you know me."

Danielle rummaged through her now open wardrobe, scouring through her load of clothes. She furrowed her brows as she pulled out each of piece of garment, inspecting it with hopeless concentration. She finally pulled out two pairs of jeans and glared at both of them. "I don't get how girls know how to do this!" She hissed, eyes darting to each of the pants.

Luna allowed her gaze to drift away from the book and focused in on Danielle. "What? Getting dressed? Or just lookin' cute?" The girl in question slid off the bed and studied each of Danielle's chosen garments with the same scrutinizing look she'd give a mathematical equation. "Try them both on," she suggested.

Dani obeyed and tried one on, then slipped it off and pulled on the second.

"Hm..." Luna studied Danielle's lower half of the body. "Well, the first ones hugged your legs in all the right places but they're tapered and those really don't look too great on you. The second one is out. Cropped jeans are _not _for you." Luna tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Um...I'm thinking maybe some capris. Or maybe some flare jeans, since you obviously own the look in Phantom form. Maybe some skinny jeans?"

"What?" Dani blinked, suddenly dumbfounded by the use of her friend's new vocabulary.

"Oh, honey. You don't speak fashion." The cheerleader shook her head in mock disappoinment as she immediately stomped over to her own open closet.

"Um, I don't want anything too girly, Luna." Danielle bit her lip as she peeked out from behind her best friend, eyes scanning over the wide variety and seemingly endless supply of clothes in Luna's closet.

"Hm...if I'm gonna let you borrow some of my clothes, it's gotta at least look good." Luna glanced back at the clone with an intensity that made her squirm. The blonde gasped suddenly, her expression glowing with epiphany and her hands clapping together in ecstasy as if she suddenly solved yet another intense chemical formula. "I've got the perfect thing!"

...

"So," Jake began, looking his girlfriend in the eyes, "I know you wanted a normal date, so I scheduled for us to go bowling, then we go to the movies, and we finish it off with a lovely midnight stroll." Jake smiled and pecked her cheek, causing the human-ghost hybrid to blush faintly. "You look beautiful." He complimented.

And, he didn't lie, either. The raven-haired girl was wearing jeans that hugged her curves perfectly. She wore a white tank top that was covered by a lovely, light blue hoodie that he suspected belonged to Luna. He hair was pulled into a simple, half up hair style and her bangs were swept to the side and pinned by a sparkling clip.

"Thanks," Danielle muttered, her blush slowly deepened, "You look great, too."

The boy offered his elbow and Danielle gracefully accepted it.

"Let's go," he smiled a breathtaking smile, causing her to feel butterflies in her stomach.

Hours passed and their time was spent joyfully. They bowled (Dani won), they watched a romantic comedy, and -as Jake had foretold- they ended with a stroll to their favorite location with a view of the city.

Jake cuddled beside her and pulled her close, she let herself sink into his lean embrace. The scenery was as breathtaking as always with the bright city lights illuminating the town and the stars twinkling brightly over head. Romance filled the air and the night seemed perfect. It was definitely cliche but Dani didn't mind at all, especially since Jake was at her side. He finally ended the night by cupping her face and finally kissing her.

Time seemed to slow down for them, allowing Dani to savor each moment, each second that ticked by. Her heart raced with pure bliss and his kiss felt secure and safe, warm and sweet, slow and careful.

The two finally retreated and resumed their original positions with Danielle leaning against her beloved boyfriend.

"I love you," Jake whispered, "you know that, right?"

"I do now." Danielle smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder, giddy upon hearing those three words. She parted her lips and glanced up at him, ready to respond. "I lo-"

Her phone rang, interrupting their moment and shattering their romantic scenery.

Dani hissed in annoyance and glanced at the screen, rolling her eyes as she flashed Jake an apologetic smile. "It's my mom."

She flipped open the phone and pressed it to her ear. "Mom?" She questioned in mild irritation.

"_Dani? I went in to measure Chronos' temperature and his fever escalated! He needs to be resting. Will you tell him to come here? Now_?"

"What? I though he was with you." Danielle furrowed her brows in confusion, raising to her feet.

"_What? Well, then...honey," _There was a pause on the other end of the line as sudden realization settled over the two girls. "_Chronos is gone._"

**A/N: Muaha! Ideas are flowing again. I couldn't be any happier! Sorry about the short chapter, but I'm tired.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay! I've no idea where to go from here, so I'm gonna go ahead and start wrapping up this story. I was gonna put more of a dilemma of who's gonna end up with Danielle, but I'm working on a million other stories and running low on ideas for this one.**

**So, I'll go ahead and start writing the following chapters now and update when I can!**

"What do you _mean _he's gone?" Danielle snapped. "He's sick! Where could he have possibly gone?"

"I don't know!" The mother shouted back. "Dani, he could be anywhere by now. In the Ghost Zone, in this world, anywhere."

Danielle huffed in annoyance. "God, that bastard...I'll call you later mom." The raven haired teen sighed in exapseration as she slammed the phone shut. "I gotta go." She stared up at her boyfriend with a disappointed gaze. "Chronos ran off in the middle of a high fever."

"Here, I'll give you a ride home," Jake offered with an understanding smile.

Danielle's smile widened as she pecked her boyfriend's warm lips. "It's okay, I think I'll fly." She smiled and he, in turn, responded with a sweet kiss before parting ways.

...

Danielle glanced up at the warehouse. She had been flying around, asking everyone she knew about the ghost that had literally disappeared into thin air. Her brother, in the midst of a battle, managed to reveal that he had seen the son of the Time Spirit headed in the opposite direction, which led her to a small, abandoned cabin. It was wooden and looked cozy enough. There was a bit of light peering out from behind the shades of a window. Just to be safe, Danielle turned invisible and walked through the house's walls.

She floated into the room and was instantly rendered frozen, shocked by the sight. A few paintings were hung on the walls and they were beautiful, to say the least. Some were of valleys, a few others of places she assumed were in the Ghost Zone, judging by the green sky. One of the paintings sat on a wooden stand. There was only a few smudges of black paint on the blank page. There was a box full of a variety of brushes, each of them different sizes. A box of water color paint sat on the stool in front of the stand, carefully placed beside a cup of what must have once been water but was now mixed with a multitude of colors.

Danielle walked over to the nearest painting. Upon closer inspection, she could see that it wasn't created out of paint.

"Danielle?"

The girl in question jumped and spun around to face the familiar ghost. His arms were frozen in a defense pose, palms aiming towards herself.

"What the _hell _are you doing here?" Chronos snapped angrily, dropping his hands to his side. "I thought you were a robber! I could've seriously hurt you!"

"I'm sorry, but you just left our house and I thought...something had happened to you." She admitted with a sheepish frown.

Chronos sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Just...I just...my fever got worst. Your mother kept waking up in the middle of the night just to check on me, so I left. She needs to get some sleep, too."

Danielle paused and glanced around the dimly lit room. "So, is this your place?" She asked.

"Yeah, it was originally a family's summer resting place but they moved away and this place was forgotten so I just took it." He shrugged nonchalantly. "So, you can just go home and tell your mom I'm fine."

Chronos paled suddenly and slumped against the wall, placing a hand on his forehead. He was starting to look a bit greener than usual.

"Chronos!" Danielle instantly rushed to his side and placed a comforting hand on his back, worry clouding her peircing eyes. "You okay? Er, wrong question. Come on, let me help you to the bed. Which way is it?"

"I'm fine." Chronos gently shoved her but she remained where she was. "Don't be so stubborn, you _need help._" She glowered and placed her hands on her hips.

"_I'm _being stubborn? The hell? Look who's talking! You're just as stubborn as your brother! "

Danielle's glower intensified. "Yeah, well you look like shit and you need help." She huffed. "Be lucky I didn't inherit Danny's clumsiness." She thrust her chin upward in defiance and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He released just a small bit of his weight onto her, but otherwise stubbornly tried to remain upright.

Nevertheless, she helped him down the hall and effortlessly found his room. It was really nothing special. There was a single closet filled with modern day clothing that seemed suspiciously expensive and new. Besides that, there was a single bed with its white and tan sheets tossed aside, showing signs of previous use. She gently dropped him onto the bed and angrily thrust the blankets over him. He was trembling violently by this point and his lips had lost all remaining color, dark shadows bruised beneath his eyes which kept flickering from glowing red to a dim burgundy color. He peered up at her through fatigued eyes that struggled to somehow remain open. "Thanks," he managed between breaths.

"Wait," he placed a hand on her own, "you're not him, you know."

Danie paused and gazed at him with a look of pure befuddlement. "What?"

She helped fluff up his pillow and carefully made sure he was nice and comfortable in his bed.

The remainder of the night, Danielle woke up every so often to place a cool towel on his head or constantly be awakened by his sudden thrashing around. She sat by his bedside, head resting on the bed beside him until she finally fell into a deep slumber as they both peacefully slept.

...

The following morning, Danielle aroused to the sweet scent of eggs sizzling and bread toasting. She rose to her feet and stumbled into the kitchen after quickly preparing herself in Chronos' bathroom. There he was, a towel tossed over his shoulder and eyes scanning over the oven as he shoved some of the sunny side eggs into a plate.

His eyes widened when his gaze fell back to her but he smiled. "Um, I didn't know what you like, so I made as much food as I could. The pancakes are on the table, there's waffles in the fridge, some toast in the toaster. Oh! And, I made coffee and there's some orange juice in there."

"You made all this?" Danielle raised and eyebrow and suspiciously studied him as he set the table. "Well, yeah. I've been going in and out of the Ghost Zone. Did you know Clockwork can cook? Well, he's been helping me learn a bit."

"Uh-huh." Danielle's eyes swept over the dinner table before she focused back on Chronos. "But, you're feeling better?"

"Actually," he shrugged, "I feel fine. No fevers, no pain, nothing." He sat down at the table and grinned that cocky grin of his. "Eat. Trust me, I'm an awesome cook." He leaned against his table and nibbled on some pancakes.

Danielle plopped down in her seat and immediately began shoving her face with food, hungrily consuming nearly everything that was edible. "Well, geez, if I'd've known you'd eat that much, I would've just brought you a whole meal."

The female clone smiled and wiped at her mouth with a napkin. "What about you? All you've eaten is a pancake."

"I'm a vegetarian." Chronos shrugged nonchalantly, fiddling with his own napkin as Danielle's eyes widened. "You're _vegetarian?_"

"Here, have some more-" Suddenly, Chronos' napkin lit up into flames. Danielle jumped up and instinctively raised her hand to freeze it away but the slip of paper was consumed by the mini fire and instantly became a pile of ash.

Danielle's mouth dropped open, Chronos' expression mirroring her own.

"Holy-"

"How did you do that?" Danielle blinked, wide-eyed.

Chronos shrugged and raised his hands, completely dumbfounded by what had ocurred. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind shot through the house, violently whipping Danielle's hair away from her face. She squinted and rose to her feet, struggling against the air.

Chronos visibly paled and dropped his hands, causing the wind to stop. "I-I-"

He cut himself off and the house remained silent. Danielle stood her ground, staring at a shocked Chronos. "My mom's-"

"Right here," a voice from the other side of the door cried out in a sing song voice. Chronos mechanically rose to his feet, dumbly walking towards the door with Danielle right at his heels. He swung open the door and they both stepped outside to meet a familiar redhead.

This time, she wore a dark, evergreen dress that wrapped around her body tightly. She had Chronos's smug expression planted on her face but her multi-colored eyes emanated understanding and wisdom, causing Danielle to immediately infer that, though she _appeared _to be in her late twenties/early thirties, the woman had obviously been around for a _long _time and could very well be the only one that could aid Chronos and his apparent new abilities.

"Well, well," she murmured seductively, "looks like ma boy's finally growing up."

She smiled and her smug expression morphed into a solemn one. "I know you don't want to do this, but it's time to go. I told you I'd come, I'm here. We can't waste anymore time."

"But, I-" Chronos sighed and turned to gaze at Danielle. "She's right. I'm leaving Danielle."

Danielle's brows furrowed and an angry hiss escaped her throat. "But, you haven't even explained to me what happened back there! And, I was just getting to know you! We were just-"

She was cut off and completely stupefied by his lips smashing against her own. He cupped her face in his cool hands and gently hugged her closer.

Suddenly, the world disappeared around Danielle and for a moment, just a moment, she savored the departing gift, her lips immediately giving his a response. His kiss was wild, passionate, and dangerous, causing her adrenaline to surge and an unusual light to blossom from her heart. She could feel the energy surging between both of them and the rush was suddenly over as he pulled back, turned, and walked away without another word, disappearing into the forest.

"Oh, my son can be so dramatic sometimes." The woman shook her head and flashed Danielle a sympathetic gaze. "Goodbye Danielle."

"Wait!" Danielle called out, still slightly shaken by the events that had occurred. "Will you at least tell me who you are?"

"Well, if you must know," the lady paused dramatically, Chronos's smile suddenly appearing across her face. "I am Teresa, one of the descending spirits of Mother Nature."

And, with that she disappeared in a dramatic swirl, leaving Danielle completely alone.

She plopped down on the floor, placing a hand over her heart, overwhelmed by the sudden empty feeling that consumed her wholly.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I could never be the owner of an awesome cartoon.**

Four weeks had passed without any sign of Chronos. He had disappeared off the face of the Earth and was untraceable in the Ghost Zone. Danielle had fallen into a standard routine that seemed too normal, too boring, too...lifeless.

There was a steady increase in ghost activity, most of them of the male species, turning Team Phantom's attention to fighting, protecting, and saving their beloved hometown from the strange appearances of the spiritual entities. Then, in weekends or in spare times, Danielle would slip in some time with Jake -time which continued to become more and more bland per date, then she'd hang out with Luna whom she had noticed was becoming increasingly fidgety and occasionally MIA.

By the end of the month, Jake had called in Danielle with a cryptic message, calling her out to their usual hangout spot. He'd seemed resigned and guilty, and Danielle had a sudden epiphany as she realized what he was going to say. Their relationship had gone downhill ever since the disappearance of their cocky, ghostly friend, and the pained look in his face revealed his thoughts.

Their relationship ended on somewhat good terms, especially since Danielle was no longer interested in making the boyfriend-girlfriend thing work and Jake was not feeling the romance anymore.

Luna was there to console her best friend and eventually things began to patch up between the trio and all was well again but, even so, Luna's continued her odd behavior.

...

One particular morning, Team Phantom's Ghost Tracker revealed an incredibly large number of ghosts (an approximate range between 50 and 85) . Maddie, Jack, Jake, Luna, Danielle, Danny, Sam, Jazz, and Tucker had all split off into different groups, each of them handling their own ghosts. The team was completely busy, each of them juggling more than two ghosts at a time while bouncing across the whole city to defend the innocent townspeople.

The heroes even stooped so far as to call in a non-busy Jazz for aid.

""What the hell?" Danny grit his teeth as he blasted another opponent. "Why are all these ghosts attacking now?"

Danielle ducked and flew a couple feet lower, chasing after yet another adversary. "And, they're all so intent on killing! Skulker hasn't even attacked you _once. _And, now, all of a sudden he finds pleasure in hunting humans? It's completely out of character!"

"_Same here, Mads and I are fighting the GhostWriter. They're all so preoccupied, it's almost as if they all have a single purpose,_" Jack's voice sounded through the Fenton Phones.

Danielle ducked, chasing the an escaped convict through Amity Park's park. He was flying backwards, expertly maneuvering his way through the growth around them as he shot at Dani.

Finally, one of the blasts reached home and sent Danielle sprawling to the ground. The raven-haired girl grasped at her shirt collar and struggled to breath, suddenly finding the air completely knocked out of her. She glanced up and her surroundings were extremely blurred, the only clear thing she could see was a black-and-white, prison-suited man charging up a large ecto blast.

Suddenly, a streak of colors shot past her line of vision and struck the humanoid ghost down, both of them tumbling into the ground.

Danielle's eyes widened and her eyes immediately flickered to the two entities that had sprawled across the ground, wrestling each other. "Chronos!" The teenage hybrid's heart suddenly emanated joy and an unexpected fluttering feeling swelled up in the pit of her soul.

He laughed and blasted the opponent with a red-coloured ray, heat pulsating from his glowing fists. He grasped her arm and pulled her close -too close to him and he smirked. "You didn't think I'd miss a good fight now, did you?" He twirled her once and gently nudged her into the face of another enemy. She acted immediately punching the feeble ghost across the face. She quickly tossed the Fenton Phones to her familiar, complicated friend and grinned broadly.

"Go ahead and let everyone know you're back." The young ghost blasted an oncoming shadow and grabbed the small, silver and green device. "Got it."

She smiled and flashed Chronos a cocky gaze as another spiritual entity flew farther away. "Dibs!" She shouted as she shot towards the air, chasing after yet another male. She fought a few more threats, laughing when she heard the conversation taking place between the scattered teammates, each of them grumbling surprised answers at the sound of Chronos' arrival.

Despite their obvious astonishment, Danny gathered up his self-control and called in the loyal fighters. "_Guys! I need everyone to meet me at the fountain by City Hall, as soon as your done with whoever you're up against! I just got a call from Sam. She's weasled out some information from the ghosts. Says something happened in the timeline._"

Everyone immediately agreed to be there no more than five minutes later. Danielle, having already struck down her opponent and sucked him into the Fenton Thermos, was the first to take off. She zipped towards City Hall, laughing smugly as she taunted the others for not arriving quickly enough. She yelped when a sudden blast struck her communication device, cutting off her contact with Team Phantom.

"Danielle, so good to see me." A silky voice rippled into her ears as she stumbled across the ground in a failed landing.

Danielle froze, rising to her feet as she turned to focus her gaze on a familiar woman. She had a slim shirt and tight jeans that wrapped around every perfect curve, raven hair stumbling loosely down to her shoulders and a familiar DP bracelet hanging from her wrist.

The young woman peeled off her dark shades, revealing a pair of striking, familiar icy blue eyes that radiated with eerie, unwavering, coldness. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Danielle Phantom, but you can call me Nellie for short."

**A/N:**

**...**

**Okay, I know I promised Dani and Jake fluff but, honestly, I ran out of ideas. I also apologize for the lack of updates, these past few weeks were lived without ****internet in my house and very limited wifi.**

**It doesn't even matter, I've decided to go ahead and just stick in my original ending. ^.^ Hope this isn't too rushed!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I don't own neither Danny Phantom.**

"N-Nellie?" Danielle stuttered. "You're-you're-"

"I'm you. Sort of. Something went wrong in our alternate timeline so I came here looking for my older brother. And I was completely surprised to find him in the _Fenton Thermos _of all places. So, he tells me that we exist outside of time, blah, blah, blah, and how this Danny tried to kill him...yadda, yadda." She yawned exaggeratedly and turned her cold, seductive gaze to one of the innocent men beside her. She stroked his chin and a happy, puppy-love grin melted into his face as she pressed a dagger against his cheek.

"Nellie," she chuckled as her name slipped out from between her teeth. "I kept telling Dan that it was a stupid nickname. That the name sounded childish and innocent. I preferred Ellie before that but now..." She jammed the dagger directly into his heart and chuckled as he dropped down to the ground.

"He said the innocent sound suited me." She gently wiped the blood on her jeans and smirked as she licked a few drops that had stained her fingers. "You know. I wasn't always like this. At fifteen or sixteen, I began taking interest in dressing less-" she glanced over at her younger self and wrinkled her nose, "manly. And, then at seventeen I found Dan after my boyfriend was killed. I'd been travelling the Ghost Zone, went around, "she paused, placing air quotes in the appropriate places, "'helping people' until I found my big bro." Her eyes briefly delved into a sad memory before she smiled. "And, he taught me things. By the time I was twenty, I was his apprentice. I looked up to him. There was no need to waste precious time saving useless humans. In fact-"

"Danielle?" A voice interrupted. To their right, Danny and Sam had appeared. To their left, Jake and Chronos. Each of them wore incredulous expressions on their faces as their eye fell to the seductive women that looked too much like Danielle to be a coincidentally similar stranger.

"Hm...did you know that I have dozens of ghosts under my spell. Twenty are following Mr. and Mrs. Fenton...and Jazz," she feigned pity as her perfect, rosy lips tugged down into a pout. "Another twenty with Jazz and Luna. On my signal, I can give my servants the okay to kill them if you don't let me finish my _amazing _story. Oh, speaking of Luna, I met her once in the future. She was happily married to that bozo over there." She thrust a finger to the direction of the boys and smiled as Jake's eyes widened incredulously. "They had two kids. Such a shame...I killed them, of course. Put them out of their miserable lives." She thoughtfully tapped her blade against her own chin. "I developed new powers with Dan, I became stronger, and started the whole take-over-the-world business with him...I think that's the end of my little monologue. Isn't that what villains do?" She grinned and nodded excitedly. "Yeah, I think so." She nodded and tossed her knife over her shoulder, instantly lodging the weapon into her victim's chest. She didn't even flinch when he dropped to the ground.

Danielle glanced around and caught sight of her brother who remained completely immobile. Sam was struggling against his strong, frozen grip, asking what he was doing.

"Don't bother. The boys are paralyzed. It's a relatively new power: I can give them one look and render them immobile. It only works a few minutes at a time, but it's a work in progress. There is one thing..."

She turned and met Jake's gaze, his eyes fearfully widened before melting into that same puppy dog look the previous innocent male had given her, a glazed smile forming on his face. "Now, come here, take this knife and kill yourself." She held out the dagger and watched in mild pleasure as the boy instantly moved his feet towards her.

"No!" Danielle shouted as she mustered up all her supernatural strength as she flew and shoved Jake so hard, he landed a few feet away.

Nellie's eyes blazed with anger and she screeched in annoyance, two black rings appearing at her middle; the rings separated.

The older woman's hair became a familiar snowy white, blue eyes a radioactive green. Her body was encompassed by an unusual glowing green, so much unlike Danielle's white aura. Her outfit, though the was similar to Danielle's, consisted of tights and a short-sleeved shirt that revealed her midriff. The older woman didn't bother composing herself and, instead, immediately fired up her fists with pure, brilliant, green energy. "Men! Kill the hostages!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs.

Danny blanched. "Mom! Dad!"

He spun around at the sound of his mother's screech piercing the air.

Danielle had suddenly hurled herself the older, alternate, beautiful self, using unimaginable speed to knock them both down. Her glowing, green fists suddenly collided with her alternate's face, sending the woman flying across the park before being thrust into a wall. "I'll handle her," she growled.

"Danny!" Danielle cried out through grit teeth. "Go help our parents!" She smirked at him. "This is _my _fight."

Danny solemned and nodded slowly before shooting off into the other direction, yanking a reluctant Sam into his arms.

"Chronos, Jake! Get Luna and Tucker!"

The two boys suddenly snapped out of their trance and dropped to the ground. "Go!" Dani shrieked over her shoulder as she turned her focus on the seething lady.

"Oh, you think you're winning, don't you?" A chilling laughter void of any emotion echoed from Nellie's throat. Her lips curled up into a smile as she cracked her knuckles. She elegantly raised her hands and moved them across the air in a swiping motion. Powerful ecto shots instantly shot towards Danielle with unfathomable speed. The girl dodged a few but the last remaining one rammed into her stomach and another on her chest, knocking her a few feet away as if she were nothing but a ragged doll.

She landed face-down, all the breath suddenly deserted her lungs. She gasped, uselessly struggling to inhale some oxygen. An attempt to move some caused a shooting, searing pain to shoot up from her ribs, and he hybrid clone was certain she'd received a broken rib and possibly a broken leg. Nellie approached and, though her injuries were already healing, Danielle could sense the immediate danger. Nellie brushed the debris off her tight outfit. She frowned and approached a gasping Danielle before crouching down to her level.

"Look," she pouted. "You broke my nail!" She extended her hand, holding it up in front of Danielle's blurring eyes. "Ugh, I know. You think this is silly, right? Well, you'll just have to pay for that, won't you?" She pulled out her blade and swung it around a few times before raising it above her younger self's body.

"Don't worry. Because you're me, I'll make it quick and painless. Everyone else is just gonna have to suffer," Nellie shrugged and smiled in delight as Danielle's eyes widened fearfully.

Tears sprang up in her eyes as she helplessly watched the dagger rapidly approach her still-beating heart. And she knew this was the end.

**A/N: Finally, this story is almost over. If I'm correct, there's only two more chapters left. Maybe three.**

;D** Don't know if I still have readers, but I'm not quitting on this regardless of whether or not someone reviews. Besides, why quit if it isn't over?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Ha! I finally got the next chapter up!**

Danielle felt the blade slice against the top layer of her skin before it suddenly clattered to the ground with a loud clang. She groaned in a combination of relief and pain as she rolled over to glance at her savior, steadying her breathing. It was a man: tall, middle-aged, and black-haired. He pinned an incredulous Nelly to the ground, blocking all of her movements as his glowing, red orbs piercing her soul.

The woman feebly struggled before giving up, tears welling up in her glowing eyes. "This is _not possible!_" She shrieked painfully. "You're _dead. YOU'RE DEAD! _Dan killed you! He killed you." She sniffled. "And...I couldn't stop him. I _couldn't stop him._"

"_Nellie!_ Listen to me! _You are not your original! _You're _not_ jut a clone. Do you understand me? I know you better than anyone else, and you've been beaten, tortured, hurt and...killed. Danielle, stop. Stop hurting innocent people. This is not you." His voice softened suddenly. "This is not you."

"But," she bit her lip as tears leaked out of her eyes. "You, Chronos, _you died, too._"

"It's okay." The older Chronos slumped against a wall into a sitting position as Nelly crawled into his arms, her eyes suddenly turning red. "It's okay," he whispered into her hair. It's okay." He stroked her hair as she broke into a sob, her face buried in his shirt.

Danielle struggled to sit on her knees, confusion etched on her face as she struggled to figure out how it is that the timelines had gotten so mixed up. Nelly finally stoppe. "I'm sorry," she whispered so quietly, Danielle almost missed it. The older male ghost nodded and planted a small kiss on her head. "It's okay." He repeated.

Suddenly, the girl's body glowed with a strong white aura before slowly fading into a non-physical misty form- something not entirely ghost and not at all human. She faded into disappearance, a peaceful smile etched into her face.

The clone reached up and wiped away tears she hadn't even realized stained her face. Danielle, finding the strength to rise up to her feet, faced what she finally recognized as an older Chronos whom she noticed was thoughtfully gazing up at the sky.

His shoulders slumped suddenly and he instantly began shrinking, the aging process rapidly reversing in front of Danielle's eyes. The girl, finding her rib completely healed with the exception of a bruise, floated over to the now fifteen-year-old ghost with unhidden curiosity.

His unfocusing eyes met her suddenly and she instantly reacted, catching him when he slumped over. "Chronos!"

She dropped down to the ground, carefully trying to avoid using her still-injured leg. "Come on," she lifted the unconscious teen with much difficulty, wrapping one of his arms around her shoulders, and struggling to hold the limp body upright.

She lifted her eyes to find Danny rushing towards her in the distance, his face completely etched in concern. Danielle straightened up as her family and friends slowly emerged from their fights, a few of them scraped or bruised up.

"I guess we're going to see Clockwork again," Danny sighed as he his eyes roamed across the weary members of Team Phantom.

And, just like that, it was all over.

**A/N: Um, sorry for the late updates. I've been working on a bunch of stories and I've recently had major Writer's Block. I had _nothing _to write about! Nothing! This chapter was actually done a few weeks ago and I'm struggling to finish Chapter 13, but it's gonna take some time.**

**Review? :3**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey! I'm back! And I've got chapter 13. :D**

**Fanfiction was posted up because we the fans do not have the luxury of owning Danny Phantom.**

**Unfortunately, I am not an exception to this rule.**

Clockwork was tight-lipped about the situation. He murmured something about having already interfered one too many times before muttering something about "going soft" and "giving straight answers." Danny trailed after the ancient ghost, imploring for answers.

Danielle, on the other hand, sat by Chronos, never leaving the room except for emergencies and necessities. She'd been fretting about him for hours now, periodically checking him out now and again. His breathing remained unusually slow, his heartbeat was hardly recognizable and completely abnormal.

Sam insisted that it was because he wasn't really a human. And could hardly be called a ghost, for that matter. But the clone remained in place and, as much as everyone tried, they couldn't make her budge.

Danielle sighed and repositioned herself for the umpteenth time that hour. Her eyes fell on a slumbering Chronos, her icy blue orbs taking in every detail of his face: the broadness of his jaw, the pallid skin, the rosy lips.

She sighed and shook a few loose strands of bangs away from her face. No one else understood why she couldn't leave him.

"I see you can be as stubborn as I can."

The familiar voice startled her out of her musings, causing her to gaze into a pair of eerie, glowing green eyes.

She sighed. "I'm not trying to be stubborn but-"

Danny raised his hand and she quieted down. "Don't worry, there's no need to explain. The same thing happened to me when Sam was in that car accident."

He sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Well, at least I didn't inherit your clumsy gene." Danielle smirked and Danny laughed. It was a jovial sound and, lately, had been a comforting sound to the teenage girl.

Danny shook his head. "No. Thank God for that!"

"So, what did Clockwork say?" She prodded, refusing to be subtle about it.

Danny shrugged and folded his arms across his chest. "Nothing. He said that 'the truth will come out soon enough.' I'm hoping that means he's gonna tell us sometime today." He smiled and slipped into the empty seat beside her, relaxing against the chair. He ran a hand through his silver locks, holding her gaze. "Dani, you did great back there. You—it takes courage to be able to face the darkest parts of yourself." He snorted. "Believe me. I should know. You also need to know this is gonna be quite a burden. You and I, well—none of us really, are exactly normal children and we have to learn to deal with it in our own ways. I….you're your own person. You have your own decisions to make, your own life to live. Just know that whatever you need, there'll always be someone to support you. You know?"

"I know," Danielle beamed and rested her head on Danny's shoulder. He lightly ruffled her hair before comfortably wrapping an arm around her.

Danielle smiled and peeked up at her older brother. He flashed her a blinding smile and they settled together, relishing in the sibling love.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:

What felt like a few minutes later, Tucker barged into the room, jolting the two Fentons awake. He sheepishly smiled and beckoned Danny over. The two of them shuffled out of the room leaving Danielle alone with Chronos.

She sighed and wearily leaned her elbow against his bed, resting her chin on her hand.

She exhaled, closing her eyes. She was perfectly content with rewarding herself with a few more hours of rest.

Danielle jumped when a pair of cold fingers wrapped around her wrist. She sucked in a breath as she snapped open her eyes, indescribably ecstatic at the sight of Chronos stirring.

He groaned and winced as he slowly sat up. He blearily scanned the room a tired, grumpy look planted on his face. "Am I in a _hospital?_" His eyes widened a bit more as he scanned the white room. He sniffed and scrunched his nose in irritation as he inhaled the antiseptic smell.

"What-"

"Chronos!" Danielle squealed and flung her arms around him. He winced and stiffened; she pulled back, placing a gentle hand over his own cold one. He visibly relaxed as she intertwined their fingers.

"How do you feel?" She questioned gently.

"Like I've been through hell and back. My whole body hurts and I have a splitting headache." He rubbed his temples with his free hand for emphasis. His red orbs seemed dimmer than usual.

"Yeah. Probably from that little stunt you pulled back there." Danielle's eyes flickered down to their hands before she focused on the older male. "What exactly happened back there?"

Chronos's eyes instantly flickered to her. He opened his mouth, closed. "Um, well…" he cleared his throat.

"Nellie…well, when I saw her…she—she was dead, Danielle. And I don't mean like _half _dead like you and your brother. I mean completely dead. She was a ghost."

"A ghost?" Danielle blinked. "But…but that's not possible. She didn't even _look _like a ghost. Our ghost senses didn't go off around her."

"Well, she wasn't exactly a normal case. She was a half ghost who died. Ever wonder what happens to a half ghost that becomes full ghost? Listen, I don't know how all this differences between life-and-death-and-in-between stuff goes…but I _knew _she was dead. Don't ask me how, but I did. I figured her obsession involved Dan. He must've killed her in later years and then lied or manipulated her when she came back a ghost. And then…I felt like she knew me. Like she knew a different, alternate me and I just…changed. Dunno how. Dunno why. Hell, I don't even know how I knew what I knew."

"But…she said he killed you," Danielle murmured, confusion etched on her face.

"Well, he probably did sometime in the future. We must've crossed paths and…" Danielle's heart skipped a beat when their eyes met. "…fallen in love," he concluded.

A smile spread across her cheeks. Her smile morphed into a smirk when his gaze fell to her lips and lingered there until he forced himself to yank his eyes away.

"So," he cleared his throat, "how are you and Jake?" He attempted to pull his hand away from hers but she refused.

"Good. We've still got a pretty good relationship, I think." She smiled a small smile. "And just friends."

"Friends?" Chronos' eyes widened hopefully.

Danielle nodded. "Friends. And, in light of recent events, there was never any chance between us. He marries Luna in the future. Remember?"

Chronos gaped. "Wha-"

"Chronos." A high-pitched squeal erupted through the walls and a blonde female suddenly leaped through the wall, tackling the feeble ghost into a crushing hug.

Sam, Tucker, Jake, and Danny-in-human-form each phased through the concrete, following close behind.

Danielle sighed and pulled her hand away from Chronos, watching as her friends and brother surrounded Chronos, destroying any alone time she could spare with the sixteen-year-old.

**A/N: So sorry about the late update. I know it's been over a month since I've last updated but I've been really busy. College, work, and volunteer work are really time consuming.**

**Plus, I'm juggling three stories right now. This one is completed. The next chapter will be the last but I want to revise it before I update.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Finally! The last chapter! **_**Al fin!**_

…**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom… .**

No one could squeeze out any more information from Clockwork, and the questions weighed on the teenagers' minds. Was Dan dead? What happened to Nellie? Would either of them come back? What would become of Chronos? How did he know about Nellie's alternate timeline? Would Dan ever return?

Instead of answering them, the constantly shifting, timeless ghost ushered them into a portal where the Fenton parents had patiently waited for them, uttering an ominous farewell. "See you soon, children."

Jack and Maddie delivered each teenager to their corresponding home. That is, everyone except for Chronos whom the Fentons had decided to take into their home, for the time being. Danielle watched over him in mild envy, seeing as he had the luxury of sleeping for most of the ride home while she and Danny reviewed all the information of the past couple of weeks.

In fact, during the next few days, Chronos spent most of his time lying asleep in their guest bedroom, recovering from the intense energy exertion. Danny, Dani, and the rest of Team Phantom simply continued protecting the town whenever possible, attended school when they had the time, and squeezed in some leisure time with each of their friends.

Eventually, Chronos recuperated. His strength returned, his attitude improved, and he was once again the snarky, sarcastic teenager they had all came to love. He was accepted as a part of Team Phantom, though he made it explicitly clear that he preferred to avoid fighting altogether.

For the time being, Amity Park was peaceful.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Danielle rubbed her arms and let her feet dangle off the edge of the cliff. She sat alone, watching the sunset.

Chronos had gone out to visit his parents, Luna and Jake were out on their official second date, Danny and Tucker had gone to an arcade, and Sam had left town to attend a family reunion.

She had been utterly bored, which was strange considering her and her brother's life was usually pretty hectic.

She leaned forward and gazed down at the ground, her dark waves curtaining her face. She exhaled, debating on what to do to relieve her boredom.

"Don't tell me you're gonna jump."

A voice startled her out of her trance and she whirled around to face a familiar dark-haired, red-eyed ghost.

"Hey," Danielle smiled. "I thought you were with Clockwork and Teresa."

"I was." Chronos smiled and plopped down on the ground beside her, swinging his own legs over the cliff.

"Well, how was it?"

"Okay. Well, they both kept, uh, flashing each other googly eyes." He grimaced and Danielle laughed.

"Aw, how sweet."

"Whatever." Chronos shrugged and flashed the female hybrid a breathtaking smile.

Danielle inhaled as he rested his forehead on hers.

"_Daniella_," Chronos whispered, andDanielle's eyes widened. "_Vi estas belaj_."

Danielle blinked and pulled back, completely flabbergasted by the sixteen-year-old ghost. Chronos smiled at her as he brushed a strand of her dark locks behind her ear. "Chronos? Y-you speak-"

"Esperanto? Yeah, it's my first language. I thought it'd be obvious since my parents are older than life itself."

"But…you mean, you-"

"I meant what I said. You really are beautiful," he murmured in translation before glancing up at the darkening sky. "But, uh, I understand if you don't feel that way, too." He frowned and pulled his hand away from her dark tresses. He sighed and glanced down at the landscape. "I-"

The moment he looked up, Danielle cut him off immediately. She leaped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, locking his lips with her own.

He responded immediately, slipping his tongue between her lips. She shivered.

The world once again disappeared around the pair. He tasted like passion and excitement, danger and edge. Energy surged between them and her heart raced as he wound his arms around her slim waist.

She broke the kiss and smiled; he didn't release his hold on her. A ridiculous grin was planted his face. Her eyes trailed away from his lips, fascinated by the new sight. Oddly enough, his ghostly aura had suddenly brightened, illuminating the area around them.

She smiled and settled into his arms, resting her head onto his shoulders.

He relaxed onto her small form placing his chin on the top of her head.

"_Mi amas vin_," he murmured.

And, for some reason, those strange, foreign words poured warmth into her soul.

**A/N: Finally! It's over, this story was so agonizingly long. It took me forever to finish it. I had some Writer's Block in more than a few chapters. **

**But the trilogy wasn't bad; I feel accomplished.**

**In any case, if you want to know what Chronos's last words were, you can Google Translate it or just read the little footnote down there.**

**Thanks to the six readers who stuck with this story! ;D**

_Mi amas vin_=_I love you._


End file.
